hospitals
by purestaqua
Summary: i suck at summaries so lets just skip that. Kimblee/Miles. yaoi,bondage,bloodplay...dont like dont read. sequel to Secret rendezvous


The hospital was dark and unwelcoming at this time of night. The whole building was filled with shadows and sick people trying to catch some sleep. Among them was Kimblee but he wasn't sick he was simply borrowing the room. Hospitals are free, especially when you sneak in Hotel rooms cost money, which he did not want to do. He tapped his foot impatiently while staring at the door He'd called Miles nearly an hour ago, he should be here. As soon as the thought crossed his mind there was Miles standing in the doorway.

"Why must I baby sit you?" Miles growled, taking a step in.

"Fuhrers orders. I can do as I wish and you must do as I say. Surely I've told you this before." Kimblee sprang from his seat on the bed and lunged at the soldier. He pulled a pair of leather cuffs from his pocket and wrapped them around Miles' wrists.

"The hell are you doing Kimblee?" Miles questioned before feeling the leather wrapped around his wrists.

"You're trapped. Mine until I deicide to free you," Kimblee smirked and tugged Miles towards the bed. Miles tried to resist but Kimblee just pulled harder causing Miles to stumble a little. Kimblee shoved him back onto the bed. Then he grabbed the cuffs, pulled Miles' wrists up above his head and attached them to a hook on the wall.

The only weapons Miles had left where his feet. Unfortunately, he knew from experience, kicking did not stop Kimblee. It only slowed him down for a few seconds.

Kimblee climbed on top of Miles and straddled his hips. Then he leaned forward and began unbuttoning the front of Miles' uniform. Once he reached the last button Kimblee spread open Miles' shirt since he couldn't possibly get it off while his hands where in cuffs. A sinister smile spread across Kimblee's face when he saw the white scar across Miles' chest. A reminder of the last time they where together.

Kimblee ran his finger along the length of the scar. " Maybe I should add another one. I'm sure this one is lonely,"

"Kimblee!" Miles hissed in response.

"Oh hush you big baby. It wont hurt," Kimblee mumbled as he patted his pockets, clearly looking for something. "Oh damn it! Don't tell me I forgot it." ?He smacked his palm to is forehead then quickly ripped off his tie.

"Just what are you looking for?"

"Something to shut you up. I forgot my gag, silly me," Kimblee responded while tying his tie around Miles' face so that the only sounds coming out of his mouth where mostly muted and distorted.

If looks could kill then the glare Miles shot at Kimblee at that moment would have made him drop dead. Miles growled at the shorter man since attempting to talk was useless.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Kimblee groaned. "I haven't done anything yet." he reached into his jacket pocket before shrugging it off and pulled out a small dagger.

He really was going to slash another line across Miles' chest, in fact it even crossed his mind to do this every time they had sex, as a permanent record of their love/hate relationship.

The dagger glistened in the moonlight briefly before pressing into Miles' tan skin. Kimblee slowly dragged the dagger across Miles' chest leaving a thin line that slowly oozed lovely crimson blood. The actual cutting action was practically painless for Miles but when Kimblee began licking up the blood like last time. It stung and made him rather uncomfortable.

Kimblee's tongue slowly traced along the fresh cut as he savoured the coppery taste of the other mans blood. Miles squirmed but the restraints hindered his movement.

"Oh stop it. I could have done far worse!" Kimblee snapped, carefully licking the blood off the knife before plopping it down on the bedside table. "I could've easily killed you if I wanted to. I could've plunged the knife right into you're heart or blown you to bits."

Miles glared at Kimblee. His teasing just wasn't funny, especially when he was at this mans mercy.

Kimblee's eyes swept over Miles. He smiled in satisfaction but something was missing. The dark hair man climbed off of the Ishvalan and rushed over to the cupboard on the other side of the room. Rummaging around for a bit, he found what he was looking for. He nudged the door shut with his shoulder and rushed back to Miles. Holding some bandages in his hand and he placed them on the bed beside him.

Kimblee unbuttoned his vest and shirt, letting them fall from his shoulders. He slipped off Miles' shiny black leather boots then leaned forward and unzipped his pants. In one swift movement both Miles' pants and boxers where off and across the room. Kimblee smirked when he was met by Miles' already erect penis.

"I never would've guessed you where such a masochist Miles," Kimblee commented before taking the tip into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the top and swirled it around in his mouth. Pressing forward, he took more of Miles' length in.

Miles let out a moan that was muffled by the tie as Kimblee bobbed his head back and forth. He could feel the back of Kimblee's throat, the dark haired man was clearly lacking a gag reflex. Miles tried to pull his hands down and force Kimblee's head down further but the leather cuffs around his wrists held him back. He resorted to thrusting up with his hips instead but this was just as Kimblee pulled back.

Kimblee's lips pulled away from Miles' throbbing erection as he reached for the bandages he placed on the table. He tied them firmly around the base of Miles' cock. Miles grunted, probably trying to say something along the lines of "What the hell are you doing?" Truth was, Miles knew exactly what Kimblee was doing. Knowing didn't make him like it any more though.

Kimblee stood, kicked off his shoes and pants then whipped off his boxers. Kimblee climbed back on top of the tan solider and reached out to removed the tie from Miles mouth. The lavender tie was slowly soaking up Miles' saliva and was damp to the touch.

"You have no idea how much fun this will be," Kimblee whispered in Miles' ear while gently stroking the other mans cock. He bit down on the Ishvalans ear before licking it to sooth the pain.

"K…Kimblee!" Miles" growled. Kimblee was pushing him over the edge and he knew it. "D…DAMN I..IT KIMBLEE! ARE YOU G…GONNA FUCK ME O…OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA K..KEEP TEASING ME!" Miles hissed through gritted teeth.

Miles suddenly felt Kimblee's hot lips pressed against his and he melted into the kiss. All thoughts stopped and time didn't exist. He just needed Kimblee. He kissed Kimblee back with as much force and passion as was possible with his hands bound. Kimblee stopped stroking Miles and wrapped his hands around the other mans neck, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Kimblee slowly ground his hips against Miles' which snapped the other man back into reality. Miles' erection was painfully hard and he desperately needed to come but Kimblee just wouldn't let him. Miles pulled away from Kimblee.

"If you're going to do it…then just do it already!" he growled, pulling at the cuffs again.

"Beg me for it," Kimblee rumbled in Miles' ear. "Beg me to Fuck you,"

Miles frowned. As much as he hated to do this he had to. Kimblee was just torturing him.

"Just fuck me already Kimblee….I…I…I'm begging you!"

"Alright. Since you want it so bad," Kimblee sang, shoving two fingers into Miles's mouth.

Miles hungry licked at the fingers in his mouth, knowing that it would bring him that much closer to the release he so desperately needed. When Kimblee felt his fingers where sufficiently lubricated he pulled them out and poked one into Miles' ass. Slowly he worked in the other finger and scissored them apart.

Kimblee removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his penis. Miles clenched when the foreign organ entered his anus. Kimblee's fingers hadn't prepared him enough and he could feel himself being stretched around the other man. Kimblee started moving inside him, quickly finding his rhythm.

A moan escaped Miles' lips as Kimblee thrust harder inside him and his body became accustomed to the intruding cock. With each thrust Miles was left breathless. He couldn't take much more of this. He felt like he would explode at any second.

"K…Kimblee! Take th…these goddamn ...bandages off me!" Miles screamed and slammed his eyes shut.

"N...not just yet! Just a little longer," Kimblee panted. He wanted to make Miles wait so they could both come at the same time but it was also an excuse to torment the Ishvalan some more and have fun while doing it. He continued thrusting, leaving Miles breathless each time.

Kimblee finally cracked and untied the bandages. Miles cried out and exploded, his semen splattered all over his and Kimblee's chests. His vision went blank and he was overwhelmed with ecstasy. Kimblee came as well after a few more thrusts, filling the other man with his warm semen.

Miles was unconscious when Kimblee pulled out. The whole ordeal was too stressful for his body to handle. Kimblee laughed at Miles before fetching his clothes which where scattered around the room and walking into the adjoined bathroom to clean himself up. When he stepped out a few minutes later Miles was still out cold. He sighed and removed the cuffs from the others mans wrists, shoving them back into his pocket. He reached for his tie which was hanging around Miles' neck then pulled his hand back. Why did he need this tie back he had others and could always get a new one.

He turned around and walked out the door, leaving Miles naked and unconscious on the bed. He was in a hospital ,surly nothing bad would happen to his lover if he just left him there.

The poor people in the surrounding rooms got no sleep that night. When Miles awoke hours later he was surprised to find he was still naked. Kimblee could have at least pulled the blanket over him. He grumbled something as he pulled on his uniform again and left the hospital.

He hated hospitals.


End file.
